1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterproof microphones. More particularly, the present invention relates to waterproof microphones and waterproof speakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waterproof microphones and waterproof speakers are well known in the art. However, the novelty of this invention is a combination of both a waterproof microphone and speaker in one ergodynamically designed housing for the purpose of singing in the shower.
Numerous innovations for microphone have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,761, titled Sound Amplification System Having a Submersible Microphone, invented by Alexander G. Langer, a sound amplification system is described includes an amplifier and a waterproof microphone. In an exemplary embodiment the microphone includes a transducer within a cavity covered by a resilient waterproof membrane. The system can monitor either the complete frequency range of the microphone or only one or more selected frequency ranges. The system can include one or more noise emitting lures that produce sound in a frequency range corresponding to the one or more selected frequency ranges. The invention also includes a method of waterproofing a miniature microphone.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a sound amplification system which includes an amplifier and a waterproof microphone. The microphone is separated from the amplifier by a distance which is bridged by wires. The microphone includes a transducer within a cavity covered by a resilient waterproof membrane. The system can include one or more noise emitting lures that produce sound in a frequency range corresponding to the one or more selected frequency ranges. The invention also includes a method of waterproofing a miniature microphone. The present invention includes a microphone, a speaker, an amplifier, a power source contained with in a housing having a upper portion and a lower portion removably and securely attached by an attachment means which has a water proof seal. The housing further has a microphone interface which functions to permit sound to transmit through the case. The housing further has a speaker interface which functions to permit sound to transmit through the case. A volume switch functions to adjust the out put level. An ON/OFF switch functions to control the power source.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,718, titled Underwater Communication Apparatus and Underwater Microphone Closed-type Sound Converter, invented by Masataka Ueki, Shouzou Kimura; and Masaharu Ueki, an underwater communication apparatus is provided which enables safe and clear speech transmission. The patented invention includes an exhalation pipe which defines an acoustic space which is attached to an interior space of a mouthpiece which is connected at one end to a site adjacent a breathing port of the mouthpiece. An exhaust valve which allows the flow of air only from the mouthpiece toward an exhaust port of the exhalation pipe is provided adjacent the exhaust port. A sound receiver portion having a capacitor microphone is provided within the exhalation pipe at a site upstream of the exhaust valve. When voice is uttered while the mouthpiece is held in the mouth, exhaled air is emitted from the exhaust port through the exhalation pipe and the exhaust valve, so that the capacitor microphone is less liable to noise trouble due to bubbles produced at the exhaust port, or on the downstream side. Speech transmission is made underwater by a waterproof speaker on the basis of an output of the capacitor microphone.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an underwater communication apparatus which is positioned with in the breathing apparatus of a aqualung. The patented invention provides safe and clear speech transmission from the user to the microphone. The patented invention includes an exhalation pipe which defines an acoustic space which is attached to an interior space of a mouthpiece which is connected at one end to a site adjacent a breathing port of the mouthpiece. An exhaust valve which allows the flow of air only from the mouthpiece toward an exhaust port of the exhalation pipe is provided adjacent the exhaust port. A sound receiver portion having a capacitor microphone is provided within the exhalation pipe at a site upstream of the exhaust valve. When voice is uttered while the mouthpiece is held in the mouth, exhaled air is emitted from the exhaust port through the exhalation pipe and the exhaust valve, so that the capacitor microphone is less liable to noise trouble due to bubbles produced at the exhaust port, or on the downstream side. Speech transmission is made underwater by a waterproof speaker on the basis of an output of the capacitor microphone. The present invention is hand held and includes a microphone, speaker and amplifier in a housing. The present invention is waterproof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,355, titled Microphone for a Two Way Radio, invented by Michael H. Brannan, Jorge Luis Garcia, and Masaru Tokiyama, a microphone for a two-way radio is described.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a microphone for a two-way radio. The patented invention lacks an amplifier and a power source. The patented invention has waterproof housing The patented invention lacks a speaker, an amplifier, and a power source contained with in the housing The patented invention farther lacks a speaker interface which functions to permit sound to transmit through the case and a volume switch which functions to adjust the out put level.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,802, titled Sound Amplification System Having a Submersible Microphone, invented by Alexander G. Langer, a sound amplification system includes an amplifier and a waterproof microphone. In an exemplary embodiment the microphone includes a transducer within a cavity covered by a resilient waterproof membrane. The system can monitor either the complete frequency range of the microphone or only one or more selected frequency ranges. The system can include one or more noise emitting lures that produce sound in a frequency range corresponding to the one or more selected frequency ranges. The invention also includes a method of waterproofing a miniature microphone. A housing can be provided for the microphone to protect it and to reduce background noise caused by turbulence during towing. The housing has a streamlined shape and can be weighted. One or more fins can be provided to stabilize the housing.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a sound amplification system which includes an amplifier and a waterproof microphone. The microphone is separated from the amplifier by a distance which is bridged by wires. The microphone includes a transducer within a cavity covered by a resilient waterproof membrane. The system can include one or more noise emitting lures that produce sound in a frequency range corresponding to the one or more selected frequency ranges. The invention also includes a method of waterproofing a miniature microphone. A housing can be provided for the microphone to protect it and to reduce background noise caused by turbulence during towing. The housing has a streamlined shape and can be weighted. One or more fins can be provided to stabilize the housing. The present invention includes a microphone, a speaker, an amplifier, a power source contained with in a housing having a upper portion and a lower portion removably and securely attached by an attachment means which has a water proof seal. The housing further has a microphone interface which functions to permit sound to transmit through the case. The housing further has a speaker interface which functions to permit sound to transmit through the case. A volume switch functions to adjust the out put level. An ON/OFF switch functions to control the power source.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,179, titled Diver's Microphone Mask, invented by Mark Stone and Soren Uhre, a microphone mask to be worn in front of the mouth of an underwater diver has a microphone assembly and a teethpiece assembly mounted in a rubber waterproof enclosure. The enclosure has an air passage extending from an inlet opening to a rear outlet opening. The teethpiece assembly includes a plastic insert with a vertical plate mounted in the enclosure. The vertical plate has openings for the air passage as well as to allow sound to travel from the diver's mouth to the microphone assembly. A teeth member extends rearwardly out of the outlet opening into the diver's mouth where it is held between the diver's teeth. The teeth member is connected to the insert by resilient spring members which draw the enclosure rearwardly against the diver's face. There is a sealing surface around the outlet opening, and this seals it around the outside of the diver's mouth. This eliminates the need for a headband and facilitates the use of the microphone mask for the combination of breathing and speaking.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a microphone mask to be worn in front of the mouth of an underwater diver has a microphone assembly and a teethpiece assembly mounted in a rubber waterproof enclosure. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,992, titled Diver's Piezoelectric Microphone with Integral Agc Preamplifier, invented by Larry F. Dewberry, Robert H. Banks and Clell A. Dildy, an improved microphone assembly for use in a diver's mask or helmet and is characterized by a substantially flat frequency response at pressures from 1 to 30 or more atmospheres of breathing gas. A silicone rubber coated piezoelectric diaphragm is mounted by its periphery in a cylindrical housing with both sides of the diaphragm exposed to ambient gas pressures. A ground plate is mounted in said housing with one side in spaced relation to the diaphragm and having on the other side thereof a preamplifier and automatic gain control circuit electrically connected to the diaphragm and encased in waterproof potting compound.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an improved microphone assembly for use in a diver's mask or helmet. The patented invention is characterized by a substantially flat frequency response at pressures from 1 to 30 or more atmospheres of breathing gas. The patented invention lacks a speaker and a hand held housing which contains a power source.
Numerous innovations for microphones have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.